TRC  Petalos de una flor de cerezo
by AzthralFeather
Summary: Sakura clone point of view, before she pass away and after her rebirth, this one shot is the start point for TRC - Golden Years


**Disclaimer: **

All Tsubasa Reservoir Chroinicle characters belong to CLAMP

This is a fan fiction One shot that closes the other one TRC Silence.

After this One shot that i am going to write a large scale Fan fiction regarding the time of Sakura and Syaoran clones known as Tsubasa Li parents when they were reincarnated.

So, this is going to be full of new characters and OC?s and maybe some people that i know and i would like to feature them in the fan fiction.

The new fan fiction name will be: TRC - Golden Years  
>the first arc will be call: The cherry blossom and the little wolf.<p>

By the way if anyone wants to help in this one I'll be glad to say yes

Well thanks for reading

**Pétalos de una flor de cerezo.**

**- Sakura Li – **

He sentido tu cálido toque en mi mano todo este tiempo, tu corazón latiendo y luchando por alcanzar una meta casi imposible, un destino improbable, donde has puesto tu vida en riesgo junto otros más para darme la oportunidad de recuperar aquello que una vez fue mío, mis alas, las alas que representan mis memorias.

Tus manos sujetan las mías con ternura y calidez, no puedo apartarme de ti, no quiero apartarme de ti. Tú aliento es el aire que da vida a mis pulmones, que brinda sentido a un corazón cuyas memorias han sido esparcidas a través de todos los mundos. Mi mirada se llena de vergüenza al observarte, un intenso carmesí llena de fulgor las mejillas de una apenada princesa incapaz de saber su pasado, porque no tengo uno.

¿Te preguntas el por qué?...soy solamente una copia, un pétalo que ha caído del árbol de cerezo, flotando en el aire sin dirección alguna. La esencia de la vida que aprendió a sentir, que entendió como soñar, un transporte de las memorias de otra cuyo corazón te pertenece, de otra cuya fuerza es tuya….mientras que mi corazón es de aquel que se encuentra envuelto en una incontrolable ira, luchando por obtener las anheladas plumas que llenaran ese vacío en la inmensidad del universo…aquel que fuese mi corazón.

El mundo se pierde en un sueño, un sueño del que debemos despertar, un sueño que no permite que el mundo avance y todo lo demás se corrompa hasta el punto de desintegrar todo aquello que llamamos realidad…Pero tú lo sabes, él lo sabe….Tú debes de buscarla a ella, aquella hermosa flor de cerezo que vive, que te espera, pues mi tiempo se ha terminado, mi ahora no existe más que en un sueño en el , yo no soy aquella que buscas, nunca lo fui.

Siento como se aligera mi cuerpo, veo desaparecer lo que me rodea….un fresco aire de libertad llega a mi, mientras intento susurrarte las palabras que siempre desee expresarte…tú a quien yo he conocido toda la vida, tú que eres igual que yo en todos los aspectos…una semilla…pero mis labios desaparecen…dejándote sólo un pétalo de cerezo.

Desaparezco en un sueño…pero mis pensamientos siguen contigo, mi corazón permanece en todo momento añorando, recordando, creando nuevas memorias donde tú existes, donde ambos podemos estar juntos… ¿Acaso sólo puede ser un sueño?...el viento y el destino parecía que nos hubiesen jugado una mala jugada donde éramos barcos a la deriva en una tormenta.

Pero tú y yo fuimos llevados por el viento, como dos gotas de lluvia que caen en una tormenta. Estábamos destinados a estar juntos y en un momento único en el cual una mujer nos brindó la oportunidad de vivir nuevamente…pude decir las palabras perdidas en el estruendo de las realidades rompiéndose en pedazos…Te amo

No necesité mucho para verte, para sentirte, cada día te esperaba y sabía que estaríamos juntos, felices, tú y yo…

Fue en ese momento en el que por un instante pudimos ser felices y nada más importó, nada de lo que nos rodease podía lastimarnos, nada por más inevitable que fuera podía romper el abrazo cálido que compartíamos y aunque fuese por corto tiempo…sabiendo aquello que se asomaba en el horizonte…yo sabía que en la eternidad de los tiempos seguiríamos unidos como los pétalos de una flor cerezo.

Sakura Li, durante su muerte y paso al mundo de los sueños, hasta su renacer y el encuentro con Syaoran (Syaoran clon)

Esto anuncia un fan fiction que crearé muy especial, llamado Años Dorados, que abarcará el tiempo en que ellos se encuentran hasta el inevitable día en que su hijo Tsubasa encuentra la tienda de Yuuko


End file.
